


#fictober18 - Thirty-one - "I've waited so long for this."

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [31]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e06 Timeless, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay and Time - A love triangle that doesn't go well together.





	#fictober18 - Thirty-one - "I've waited so long for this."

**Author's Note:**

> as usual unabashedly unbeta'd

“We’ve waited so long for this,” she breathes into his ear her hands restless against the vast expanse of skin newly available to her.

Fingers and lips trail over bumps and hollows, steal into crevices and along curves exploring pleasures long withheld. Soft sighs and moans fill the air over the reassuring hum of the engines. Dessert long forgotten and yet savoured in another form.

* * *

 

“I’ve waited so long for this,” she explains as she refuses to argue again in the morning the soft press of his lips against the back of her neck softening her mood but not her resolve. Her fingers slide between his as they steal another moment before they both have to slip back into their command positions carrying the burdens that are too heavy for each of them alone. A whimper escapes her as he uses that mouth of his the only way she really craves right then.

* * *

 

“I’ve waited so long for this,” he says out loud into the silent room with no one there to hear him. His breath forms soft clouds before his eyes and his gloved hand wipes the ice from her cold forehead. In death, she is as beautiful as she was the morning he left her. And just as rigid.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last piece for #fictober18. It has been wonderful and stressful. I have had so much fun with this, but I'm also a little glad it's over.
> 
> Thank you all, who faithfully read, kudo'd and commented all month. You rock!


End file.
